castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Spell Fusion
Spell Fusion is the ability to infuse Sub-Weapons (Dagger, Axe, Sacred Fist, Holy Water, Holy Book, and Cross) whit the power of magic books to unleash a devastating magic attacks similar to the Item Crush ability in other Castlevania games in Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance. there are 5 different books of magic in the game , Fire Book, Ice Book, Bolt Book, Wind Book, and the Summoning Tome (non-elemental). 'Spell Fusion list' : Fire Book: *Dagger: Juste starts floating surrounding him self whit 9 daggers which burst in to flames transforming in to giant fire balls to then launch them in every direction and have them ricochet on the screen multiple times. *Axe: Soul of Hydra - Juste unleashes 2 dragons made out of fire which home in to the nearest enemy. *Sacred Fist: Juste fires 6 balls of fire. *Holy Water: Juste creates a fire ball thats travels on the ground. *Holy Book: a bible is released and spinnning flames fan out all around it. *Cross: Juste creaties a giant cross which launches a swirling fire blast on impact. Ice Book: *Dagger: Juste attacks whit multiple homing proyectiles. *Axe: Juste creates a giant chunck of ice which falls from the heavens on a target. *Sacred Fist: Juste attacks with a powerful knickle made of ice. *Holy Water: Juste unleashes blue fire on both sides of him. *Holy Book: Three ice blocks form on a target. *Cross: Juste creates a spinning ice cross which sprays icicles. Bolt Book: *Dagger: Juste trows several energy blades to the sky which then fall on enemies within range. *Axe: Juste is hit whit a lightning blast which he then redirects using his body. *Sacred Fist: 2 thunder bolts hit Juste which converge on an enemy. *Holy Water: Heavens lightning move around the screen damaging every thing in its path. *Holy Book: Two balls of energy float in front of juste, damaging anything that touches them. *Cross: Juste is engulfed in light from the heavens and float in the sky, unleashing 2 giant crosses which twirl on the screen damaging anything in its path. Wind Book: *Dagger: Juste trows a stream of daggers. *Axe: an axe swirls around juste . *Sacred Fist: Juste fires a powerful energy ball from its first. *Holy Water: Holy water rains from the heavens. *Holy Book: juste surround him self whit several bibles that act as a shield. *Cross: Guardian Cross - Juste surround him self whit crosses that act as a protective barrier. Summoning Tome: *Dagger: a giant purple bird is summoned to attack whit a rain of sharp feathers . *Axe: a winged minotaur is summoned which turns it wings in to axes that fly around the screen. *Sacred Fist: Juste summons the Indian deity,Kali, who unleashes a flurry of punches everywhere. *Holy Water: Juste summons an angel which flies around showering everything in holy water. *Holy Book: a fairy is summoned to attack the closest enemy whit a hammer. *Cross: a misterious figure whit hooks is summoned and calls uppon meteors from the heavens. *None: